opusdeorumfandomcom-20200213-history
History
The Golden Years :"The Island of Celonia, the one time jewel in the Great Ring of Islands and home to the Five Churches. Legends tell of a great civilisation flourishing here for thousands of years, artists, poets, storytellers, musicians and traders all called this place home. It is said that The Great Races lived in harmony during those peaceful years, unfortunately things have long since changed." The Dark Years :Isaketh's Tale XI: "..they came at dawn swarming through the village and slaughtering everything in their path, great twisted, red eyed beasts straight from hell. Our men fought bravely but died quickly. The women and children were less fortunate.." Present Day :"Celonia is now a place in anarchy, it has taken us over 800 years to fight our way back to the surface of this world, free from our tunnels and hideaways. The Great Races, once our allies and friends, now roam this land like wild beasts, back to their primitive feudal ways but we shall defeat them. The Great Towns are mostly lost to us, now mere shadows of their former beauty but we shall rediscover and restore them. The Celonian race has survived its darkest hour, now we shall prevail." :Some questions: What are the other islands like, and how come we never visited? Who was Isaketh, and will we ever find the other pieces of his or her tale? Does anyone - or anything - still live in the tunnels we vacated? What exactly happened eight hundred years ago? First Town Liberations :Soon after emerging onto the surface, we liberated the towns Violet Hill and Muddy Waters. Epic battles drove the monsters away and made the towns safe for us to live in once again. Discovery of Ooglite :We found a way in to an abandoned mine once worked by a crusty old man named Ychod Carasseener. The Grump (ID: 82) discovered a new material there, which he named Ooglite. One day the mine entrance collapsed. Later, another way into the mine was discovered, but it eventually collapsed as well. It is suspected that goblins were involved in the collapses. Deadman's Cross :A foggy, mysterious town appeared: Deadman's Cross. Warriors tried again and again to clear the town of monsters but no one lasted more than a second against the swarms of fast, tough Hill Giants. Then the mists rose and we couldn't find our way back. :A horde of goblins, led by a particularly loud, arrogant one named K'nurg, made us an offer. They demanded thousands of meat and fish; in return they would lead us to a great treasure. All the towns of Celonia saved up their food stocks and paid their share. (Ask Cotharyus, ID: 304, about the unique flavouring he gave the fish.) The goblins led us back to Deadman's Cross. We were stronger, so we beat the Hill Giants, retook the town, and discovered a stockpile of Ooglite. :The goblins seem to have their own words for many things. Fairhaven :Through our efforts to beat the monsters of Celonia into submission, we have cleared a safe area in the middle of the island. BelWilliam (ID: 4082) suggested the name Fairhaven for the safe zone, and we have called it that ever since. We moved the Chamber of Five there, and built an auction square and a central arena. The administrator Merkedes Fillic works there. Capello Muerte :Bandits, led by a guy known as the Black Hand, used to attack people travelling from town to town. One day Laura Croft (ID: 173) captured a bandit and discovered the secret location of their headquarters. The bandits didn't last very long against us. Their encampment is now known as the town of Capello Muerte, and the roads are safe for travellers. The Black Hand escaped, though. Who knows what he's up to. Granium : Granenbrood (ID: 107) solved the anagrams and riddles of the sword in the mysterious clearing, and discovered a new material, which he named Granium. Category:History